metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Samus Aran's Gunship
.]] Samus Aran has flown many different gunships (and starships) throughout the [[Metroid Series|''Metroid series]], but they have all been designed for roughly the same purpose and are all of the "Hunter" class. Overview s from Metroid Prime.]]Samus's gunship is primarily used for rapid transport, though it is also capable of combat, should the need arise. Its armaments include twin power beam turrets and a retractable rear mounted plasma beam. Its versatile cockpit features both a mobile energy recharge system and a micro factory for the production of ammunitions. It is built with a sophisticated computer capable of storing mission data. There is no other ship like it, and the distinct hull lines clearly identify it. The ship's name, if it even has one, is unknown. It is, however referred to as the Cosmo Liner in the 1986 manga. When Samus enters the gunship, she can save her progress and restore health and ammunition. Aside from Galactic Pinball, the gunship has never been directed by the player in-game until Metroid Prime Hunters was released, allowing selective flight between worlds. Interviews stated that there was going to be portions of the game where Samus would control the ship, but it was dropped because it broke up the pace of the gameplay. This function was expanded upon for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, where Samus could fly to different sections on individual planets, as well. The first ship of Samus's that had ever been shown was in Metroid (1986 manga), called "the Cosmo Liner" by Samus. The first in any English media was the Hunter IV (the likely origin of the Hunter Class name in the ''Prime'' series), debuting in the Captain N: The Game Master comic. This ship is, by far, the largest known to be owned by her. She is also shown piloting another Galactic Federation ship in the early Nintendo Comics System story of when she abondons them for the bounty hunting life, as well as many other air and spacecraft (along with tanks and piles of other weapons) that she had collected and stored in The Locker. The ship is apparently capable of traversing between galaxies, based upon the fact in Metroid Prime Hunters it is capable of traveling between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Tetra Galaxy. It appears to travel by using hyperspace or some sort of warp system to get from one place to the next, as seen in Metroid Prime 3, when it disappears and suddenly reappears when travelling between planets. All of Samus's gunships have a similar design in the front part of her ship which somewhat resembles her helmet. Specifications .]]These specifications are according to scans in ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Versions ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' .]] Samus's gunship in ''Metroid: Zero Mission is the first version of her gunship as Zero Mission was her first mission on Zebes. In the original Metroid after Samus destroyed Mother Brain she has to escape Tourian to complete the game. However In Zero Mission the escape is extended to include crossing Crateria and boarding the ship and even after this Samus's gunship crashes near the Space Pirate Mothership due to a suprise Space Pirate attack, forcing Samus to hijack an escape pod from the Mother Ship in order to escape Zebes. The ship's overall shape is that of an oval. The front part of the ship which has the cockpit is red and flares out into the wings that house the engines and only connects to the rest of the ship at the cockpit. ''Metroid Prime'' ''Metroid Prime'' was the first game in the ''Metroid'' series to show Samus' gunship in 3D. It also revealed some information on the ship by using the Scan Visor on it. A Space Pirate scan theorizes that the ship has some form of cloaking device. The gunship seen in Metroid Prime: Hunters is the exact same as the one seen in Prime. However, in Hunters, Samus can enter her ship and fly from planet to planet. A similar system was later used in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. .]] This gunship is stated to have "survived Samus Aran's mission on Planet Zebes". This was before ''Zero Mission was released, though it is possible that it may be, at least in part, the same ship as from Zero Mission, rebuilt after the pirate attack. Presumably, if that craft was able to carry Samus safely to the surface of Zebes, then it would have likely been salvagable. The ship also resembles the Zero Mission incarnation, though without the wings (presumably lost in the crash). It is unknown if the ship from Echoes, Return of Samus, Super, and Fusion's intro is related. This vessel was known as the "Stealth strike corvette" in early versions of Metroid Prime. .]] ''Metroid Prime Hunters This craft is stated to be, by developers, the same as that seen in Metroid Prime while Samus Aran wears the Varia Suit featured in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, cementing this game's place in the chronology. This is the first Metroid series game to offer the player direct control over the gunship in terms of landing at various locations. Interviews with developers state that flying segments were created for the game, but were pulled out due to pacing issues with the rest of the game. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' .]] Samus's Gunship underwent a few changes between ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The multi-directional rockets on the bottom were replaced with devices resembling landing pods, and the ship became wider, more closely resembling the ship from Metroid II and Super Metroid. The logbook entry was also expanded, giving more data on the ship, including the fact that it was custom-built for Samus on Aliehs III. The ship suffers an bolt of lightning followed by a crash into a cave at the begining of the game and as Samus makes more progress, repairs are made to the damage, allowing for varying scans of it to yeild repair completion percentage. However, only the earliest scan provides the Logbook entry. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' .]] In ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Samus' ship plays a much more active role in gameplay than in the previous games of the series. This game reveals the ship to be a fusion of Chozo and Galactic Federation technology. It was designed by Samus herself and is completely unique. Its powerful Chozo biotech computer allows the ship to engage in complex activities and have basic intelligence. Later in the game, it is equipped with both a Ship Grapple Beam node on the underside and Federation Ship Missile Launchers, which are stored in the front prows and deploy when firing. It is also said to have an auto-repair function, which comes into effect after Ghor damages the craft by throwing it across the Main Docking Bay of SkyTown. This ship no longer recognizes her at the Phazon Corruption level she has sustained upon landing at Phaaze. It should be noted that the ship's design bears similarities to the gunship she receives in Metroid Fusion. The ship lands on its wings, and Samus enters from the underside rather than the top, in a lift that descends just behind the cockpit and supports the back half of the ship when landed (a hatch on the roof of the ship resembles the ones on Samus' previous ships in Prime and Echoes however, indicating it is possible for Samus to exit in this way). Stabilizing thrusters on the rear of the ship balances it whenever the lift retracts, often with Samus in it. Samus is able to control her ship via the Command Visor. Samus can lock onto targets for the gunship to land on, to shoot Ship Missiles at, or to pick up and drop with the Ship Grapple. This is the first instance in the Metroid series where this was made possible. It is also the first time Samus' ship is seen using weapons. Using the gunship, Samus travels from planet to planet. Samus can enter the gunship at will anytime it is near, and the player can then explore the inside of it to a degree. A lot of information, including Corruption Level, amount of enemy kills and more can be checked inside its cockpit. Other available functions inside of the ship include thruster controls, a retractable Blast Shield, and an offensive mode that displays an HUD onto the ship's "visor". Unlockable in the Bonus Gallery are the options to decorate the gunship with Ship Bumper Stickers and a Mii Bobblehead. Also, putting in certain combinations on the transmission console will allow special messages from the game developers to be heard. However, all of the messages are in Japanese, though one contains a music performance. Translations can be found on the Metroid Database. http://www.metroid-database.com/?g=mp3&p=secrets It is unknown why Samus uses this ship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but uses another gunship in the chronologically following game Metroid II which most resembles her gunship from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Whether the change involves the mysterious ship seen in Corruption's secret ending is currently unknown. It's possible that she created a totally new ship but lost it at some point, forcing her to switch to her old ship by Metroid II. It is also possible that she chooses to use different ships, depending on the type of mission she is given, or even that the Gunship in Corruption is the same one from previous games merely outfitted differently. The Metroid Prime 3 manual does say that the ship Samus is using in this game is 'based on the previous version', making it possible that this is a new ship, only based on the previous ship, which may have been re-used later for unspecified reasons. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' .]] ''Metroid II's Gunship is similar to that of the Gunship used in Super Metroid and Metroid Prime 2, but without the landing pads on the corners. The ship itself cannot replenish Samus' energy and missiles, but jumping into the ship and using the Morph Ball to roll around will reveal energy and missile battery items hidden inside. .]] ''Super Metroid The gunship used in Super Metroid resembles the one used in Metroid II but smaller and with three landing pads on the underside. ''Metroid Fusion'' .]] In the opening sequence of ''Metroid Fusion, the gunship that had served Samus as of the events of Super Metroid (though it resembles Prime 2's gunship more) crashed into an asteroid field. Samus escaped, and, after recovering from an X Parasite attack, was given a new ship, possibly by the Galactic Federation, although there is the possibility that Samus may have chosen or built the ship, as it resembles her ship from Corruption and has similiar capabilities, although the computer on the craft is definitely of Galactic Federation origin. Though there are few specifics available on the new ship, there are several noticeable external differences. The new ship has been colored purple, and has wings whose tips split in half and extend downwards to land instead of landing on its belly or hovering above the ground. Instead of entering this ship from a hatch on top, Samus stands underneath it, and a beam automatically comes down and pulls her in from beneath, resembling the way her gunship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption lands and recieves her. Official art of the ship reveals that the ship's wings are more in the shape of a fighter jet in that they jut backwards instead of forwards as the wings of Samus' ship in Corruption do. The most important feature of the new ship is an on-board computer, which Samus names Adam after an old commanding officer of hers, Adam Malkovich. The computer takes the role of her new CO, issuing her commands through various navigation rooms in the BSL research station. By the end of the game, Adam (the computer) began to speak to her like Adam Malkovich, which Samus learns had been uploaded to a computer before his death. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' This game's trophy is unlocked by beating the Countdown in the Adventure Mode at Brinstar. The ship is also seen in the opening video, racing the Great Fox from the Star Fox series, and the Blue Falcon from the F-ZERO game series. Trophy "This compact ship is used by Samus as her base of operations. Of course, Samus can't fly it into the catacombs of every planet she visits, so she leaves it on the surface as her sanctuary. Samus can recharge her Power Suit inside the ship, so it tends to be the only safe and secure spot on inhospitable alien terrain." Game: Metroid II: Return of Samus 11/91 ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, Ganondorf and Bowser use a gigantic Subspace Gunship to battle against Meta-Knight's Halberd, however, despite the Halberd's weapon power it was quickly disposed of, by a cannon aboard the battle ship splitting it from end to end, and it exploded above the sea. Much to Ganondorf's surprise, four spacecraft emerge from the explosion; Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, Fox's Arwing, Captain Olimar's Hocotate ship, and Samus's gunship. They begin to attack the Subspace Gunship, but this is quickly revealed to be a ruse, as Kirby flies in on a Dragoon and guts the ship. Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into the Subspace bubble, and are quickly followed by the Falcon Flier, Falco's Arwing, Samus's gunship, Kirby's Dragoon, and lastly, the Hocotate ship. The particular gunship that Samus uses in this event closely resembles or indeed is the one she uses in Echoes. None of the ships are seen again, but each is featured as a trophy and 3 stickers. The gunship's reads: "The ship that Samus pilots. Entering the gunship allows Samus to restore energy and save. Samus has been on numerous voyages in the gunship, but after being attacked by an X parasite in Metroid Fusion, she crashes into an asteroid belt and destroys the craft. After that, the Galactic Federation provides her with a new starship." Super Metroid (Super Nintendo) Metroid Prime 2:Echoes (Nintendo Gamecube) Stickers *'Gunship' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack + 5 (All) *'Starship' Metroid Fusion - Weapon Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Starship' Metroid Prime Hunters - Launch Power +22 (All) Official Data ''Metroid II'' Manual "This is Samus’ elite custom scout ship designed to travel interstellar distances. Samus traveled to the planet SR388 in it. This ship is her base of operations for this mission. Samus may restore her energy and reload her missiles by returning to it." '' promotional render.]] Official Metroid Prime Website Spacecraft: Samas Aran's ship - Hunter Class Gunship. Principle use - Gunship. Weight in tons - 136. Crew - 1. Drive Type - Relativistic 44MHz. Power Source - Field Exclusion gluino. Dimensions - 9.144 meters x 6.096 meters x 2.4384 meters. Maximum velocity - 7.2 x 10 c Registered to Samas Aran, the Gunship is equipped with twin Power Beam turrets and a retractable rear-mounted Plasma Beam cannon. The versatile cockpit is used for navigation, regeneration and record retention. This ship survived Samus Aran's mission on Planet Zebes and is the only space-faring vessel ever registered under the bounty hunter's name. The principle use of this Hunter-Class Gunship is rapid transport. Duel engines serve this purpose with great efficiency. If battle becomes unavoidable, the ship is outfitted with enough firepower to survive firefights against bigger and more numerous foes. Once the destination is reached, the ship serves as an excellent base camp for ground-based ops. Logbook entries Metroid Prime: "Hunter-class gunship registered to Samus Aran. You can return to your ship to recharge energy, reload weapons and save progress in the game." Metroid Prime Hunters: "HUNTER-CLASS GUNSHIP registered to SAMUS ARAN. Return to this ship to save your progress and to recover your energy." Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: "Your Hunter-class gunship is one of a kind, its distinct hull lines marking it to friend and foe alike. Custom built for you by the Federated Shipyards at Aliehs III, it contains a mobile energy recharge system and microfactories designed to produce ammunition. A sophisticated onboard computer stores mission data collected in the field for future reference." :Echoes Temporary Scans ::*''"Starship: Hunter-class Gunship."'' ::*''"Vessel registered to Samus Aran."'' ::*''"Your ship has been damaged."'' ::*''"Auto-repair function initiated."'' ::*''"You can return to your ship to recharge energy, reload weapons, and save the game."'' Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Based on the previous version, the new Hunter-class gunship is a fusion of Federation and Chozo technology. Designed by Samus Aran, this one-of-a-kind vessel was custom built at the Federation ship yard of Aliehs III. It is equipped with a powerful Chozo biotech computer that can interface with Aran via a Command Visor unit. The ship contains a mobile energy-recharge system, microfactories designed to produce ammunition, and an advanced medical bay."' Trivia *The gunship models seen in Metroid Fusion and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption look somewhat similar to the vulture droids from the Star Wars movies and cartoons. Gallery File:Metroid v01 ch005 132.png|A Federation ship that Samus hijacked to Zebes in her early years as an officer. From the Metroid Manga. File:Page008-009e.png|The "Cosmo Liner", Samus' earliest known ship from Metroid (1986 manga). File:Mzm starship.jpg|Metroid Zero Mission'' concept art. File:Samus_0_escape.jpg | Samus in her first ship escaping Zebes from Zero Mission. File:Samus_surrounded.jpg| Samus surrounded by Space pirates from Zero Mission. File:Zero-ship-base.jpg | Two different perspective of the base of Samus's ship from the attempted getaway in Zero Mission. File:Mzmend c.png|Another ship, stolen from the Pirates to escape Zebes after her previous ship is destroyed. File:Mzmend f.png| Samus in Space Pirate Escape Pod. File:Primecomicship.PNG|Metroid Prime (comic) File:Primecomicship2.PNG File:Primecomicship3.PNG File:Primecomicship4.PNG File:Primecomicship5.PNG File:Hunters_Gunship.png | The Model of Samus's ship used in Metroid Prime Hunters. File:Mp2gunship.jpg|Gunship in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:F4F-EchoesGunship.jpg | First 4 Figures model of the Gunship from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:Gunship_Render.png|Samus' Gunship in Corruption. Image:Gunships.jpg| The models of the gunships from Metroid Prime 2, Metroid Prime, and Metroid Prime 3, all ripped directly from their games. File:Metroid2ShipArt.jpg |Artwork for Metroid 2 featuring Samus's (then new) Ship. Image:SupergbPIC.jpg|Samus and her Gunship on the US Super Game Boy Box. File:SuperMetroidShipArt.jpg | Artwork for Super Metroid featuring Samus's Ship, note the similarities between both, but the differences in the strange markings on the side. File:Manga_GunShip.jpg | Samus's Gunship as shown in the prologue of the Metroid Manga. File:Ship final moments.jpg | Samus's Classic ships final moments from Metroid Fusion next to the BSL station before it drifts off and crashes into an Asteroid field. File:Starship.jpg|Artwork of Samus' gunship in Metroid Fusion. Category:Missile Stations Category:Save Stations Category:Spacecraft Category:Galactic Federation Category:Trophies Category:Stickers